We're family, right?
by WannabePornstar
Summary: Naruto's mother returned after a five year trip away from Tokyo and was sleepy, tired and stiff as a board. So, he offered a hand to help her relive her stress, with a simple massage. That was all he intended to do. Nothing more, nothing less, but why did he feel like that when his mother moaned along to his firm pushes...? Naruto/Kushina, One-shot, Lemon, Warning! Incest, AU.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. It is rightfully the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**-We're family, right?-**

The wind flew in from the opening of the large building, blowing the golden-blonde hair of a certain teenager, making him release a small sigh. He turned around and leaned his arms on the metal railing, tilting his head up. Staring at the hexagonal shapes constructed on the wide ceiling, the corners of the boy's lips curled up, finding the place very similar to an igloo.

He felt a small shiver run through his body as another gust of wind showered the blonde in the cold night. Through clattering teeth, he quickly zipped up his black jacket, which had two, slim orange lines going down the sides. The young teenager laughed a little, hugging himself as tight as he could, trying hard to reach around himself through his gloved hands, 'Is it a coincidence that they build the airport like an igloo, or did they realize that it would be this freaking cold?'

He looked up one last time at the spectacular designs of the installation before turning around to face the automated sliding doors once more. He released a long breath as he lowered down and placed his hands on the railing. Witnessing people coming out of the departures exit for more than an hour, he was now getting a little restless. The blonde looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed once more.

'Hmm 11:34, I thought she'd be coming at around 09:00. Did something happen?' He straightened back up and took out his phone out of his black, loose jeans, trying to find the message he received a few days ago. Forcing himself to stop thinking negative thoughts, he skimmed through the text he had read, for the 10th time during the last few hours.

"_Hey, Naruto-kun, you got my email right? Just to let you know, the flight has been rescheduled and I'm coming back at the 20__th__, remember! The time is still the same as before, 09:00pm, so don't worry about that. I'll be coming through two flights, but I don't think that I'll be late. I can't wait to see my lovely son after all these years, so be there okay! Anyways, I need to pack. Take care!  
Love,  
Your mommy, Kushina!" _

The blonde, namely Naruto sighed as he locked his phone and pocketed it once more. He looked back up at the exit, and smiled as he recalled some fond memories. Memories of his mother and him, playing hide and seek in the backyard. Memories of the two of them playing cards and Kushina letting him win all the time. Naruto was lost after that memory, staring into literally nothing.

His smile turned warmer as his cerulean-blue eyes became half lidded at the remembrances. Kushina, Naruto's mother, was all he had, through his entire life. The boy never actually knew his father, and not too long ago, he was told by his remaining parent, that he died in a car accident. Naruto took it quite well, only shedding a few tears, due to the fact that he didn't know him that much. However, it was mostly because he knew he had his mother was there for him, forever and even now.

Naruto and Kushina had a deep bond between the two of them, mostly because they were all that's left of the family. Naruto trusted his mother with everything he did; about girls from school, troubles in homework, problems with other guys, and she always helped him with it. Kushina, too, entrusted her views and opinions to the blonde, like he was her best friend. Most people found their relationship a little too close, but the duo didn't mind.

The blonde chuckled softly at the old images flowing through his mind, watching as another man walk out of the automatic doors and whispered, mostly to himself, "All these thoughts are making me want to see you even more… mom." As if the gods from above answered his calls, the door slid open to reveal a stunning, middle-aged woman with fiery red-hair, groaning and panting as she tried to push her luggage cart out.

"Ahh, this stuff is hea-" The woman's complaint was cut short as she felt two strong hands catch her in a fierce hug. The woman, namely Kushina, was stunned and a little scared at the close contact, but after seeing the blonde hair going down the male's neck, she returned the hug with twice the force, tears rolling down her eyes, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto buried his head deeper into the woman's neck, making the red-head lean up on her tiptoes. She could feel the slight shakes and shivers of the blonde, acknowledging the fact that he was sobbing. In between sniffs, the blonde managed to squeak out his reply, "M-Mom…I missed you." He leaned back up and stared at the woman who he had his arms around, gazing into her light blue eyes.

Now that Kushina actually saw her son's figure, she realized just how long it has been. Before she left five years ago, for training doctors at the UN, Naruto was just 12 years old. Now that she came back to Tokyo, she recalled all the texts he sent her, his phone calls from everyday, his jokes from time to time. Even though they were separated, it didn't stop them from talking to each other about everything they did. As she gazed half-lidded at her son's blue orbs, she realized just how much she missed her.

Without another word, she brought Naruto down into another hug, uncontrollable tears falling down her eyes as she sobbed into the teenager's chest, "N-Naruto-kun, I missed you so much! I-I I'm sorry-" She coudnt speak after that as her sobs started to increase. Kushina felt his son's large hand bury into her loose hair as he settled the crying woman under his chin, soothing her in every way possible.

"Mom… mom… don't worry about it. Don't apologize for leaving. It was for the good of many, and I was able to take care of myself… Don't cry, mommy. It's okay, you're back now right?" His words seemed to cease her sobs as she nuzzled deeper into Naruto's neck, her hands still around the boy's hip. After a few seconds, she took in a deep breath and looked back up at him to see that he too, was crying.

Simultaneously, the both of them rose their hands, rubbing away each other's tears, making the both of them grin like crazy. Naruto, seeing the smile on his mother's face, felt his heart lift, slightly calming him down. The blonde laughed sheepishly as he removed the red-head from his lock and stepped back to help her with the luggage. Kushina too, after calming down, decided to catch up with her son.

"You have grown quite a bit, Naruto-kun. You're even more handsome than before!" The 17 year old had to blush at the compliment as he gave a slight push to the trolley, moving it with ease. Seeing this, Kushina smirked, "and stronger too… You've been working out without telling me, right?" She asked slyly, nudging the blonde on the stomach as they walked down the tiled path.

Naruto let out a low, embarrassed chuckle as he tried to suppress the tint of red forming uncontrollably on his face, "Ahh, d-don't say that in here… and for your information, I did not work out!" He pouted playfully, turning away from his mother, "I just grew taller, that all…"

Kushina laughed at his antics, slightly relieved that he didn't change much. He wanted the older Naruto to be just like the previous one, and she wasn't disappointed. However, her laugh was cut short as the cold night breeze met her body, covered in only a black, V-neck T-shirt, and white pants, making her shake like a piece of paper. Naruto, catching this, quickly stopped and took off his jacket.

"Mom, I told you that it would be cold, but you didn't listen to me!" He shook his head as pushed the black jacket towards Kushina, the latter trying all her might to resist excepting it, but only for a few seconds. She couldn't take it anymore, and took the warm clothing, covering herself quickly in a blink of an eye. The red-head thanked her son and looked at him once more, with concern in her eyes.

"I'm grateful and all, but still, you'll be cold…" She eyed Naruto from head to toe, checking out for any signs of shivering and found out that he was okay. Of course, the blonde was trying with all his might to stay in control under his long-sleeved, orange shirt, succeeding in a way.

The teenager just shrugged her statement off and started to push the luggage once more, out into the large parking lot, "Hey, don't worry about it. At least I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt…" He playfully countered and looked up into the night after hearing the small giggle from beside him. From the first sight, he was mesmerized by the lights on the sky. He unconsciously poked her mother on the shoulders and pointed up.

Slightly confused, the fiery red-head followed her son's line of sight and gasped at the scenery. The lights being turned off due to nearing midnight, the sparkles of the jewels from above covered the dark sky, freezing the both of them in their spots. Kushina quickly searched her backpack for her camera and adjusted it to the scene, only for her to stop at what the camera focused on.

From her position a head shorter than Naruto, the camera was adjusting automatically to the tilted face of her son, smiling warmly at the sky with his eyes half closed. She always knew that her son was quite a looker, but this sight was mesmerizing, even to her. The lights shading the firm jaw line, bringing out his slim face as his hair blew in the night wind along with the leaves that filled it. Unconsciously, she took the photo, bringing the blonde out of his stupor with the click.

"Did you take a picture of it?" Kushina could only nod as she gazed into cerulean orbs of her son, not knowing what to say to him. This was not the first time, she would agree, that she checked out her boy, but somehow, this time it was different. A strange sensation travelled up her body, making her shiver a little under her son's gaze.

She quickly turned around and replaced her camera inside her hand-bag, a slight tint of red forming on her cheeks as she answered her son's question, "Umm, y-yes." Naruto paused to look at her for a second, noticing something wrong and watched as his mother hurry to find their car. Naruto sighed for minute and took out his key, walking after her.

A few minutes later, they were seated inside a black SUV, the vehicle that Kushina, and of lately, Naruto used to go almost everywhere they went. All her luggage was already in the back and they were seated in front of the seat. Realizing that they hadn't said a word after leaving the parking lot, Naruto looked to his left, watching her mother remove the jacket and settle herself in the chair, "So, how was the trip, mom?"

Kushina strapped on her seat belt and looked at the boy, giving him an exhausted sigh, "How was it you ask? It was horrible!" Naruto flinched at her voice as he turned out of the alley onto the road. The lights blurred by as he fastened the speed, closing the windows in the process.

"That bad, huh… Enlighten me…" Kushina sighed once more and ran a hand through her hair, adjusting herself in the leather seat. She leaned back on it and looked at her son once more, who was concentrating on the road. Suddenly recalling the feeling she got before, she quickly pushed the thought away and decided to continue.

"Y-yeah, if you want to know from the start, it would take too long. I'll just summarize." Naruto glanced at her, grinned, and nodding for her to continue. Letting out a small laugh, she moved on, "Haah… the actual problem was the flights being delayed. You know that I took two flights, right? Well, I was very happy when they said the first flight would take off faster than usual, so I expected that to happen to the second flight too. Imagine my surprise when I had to wait a full, freaking, hour more than the scheduled time!"

"Whooo, you must be tired, right?" Naruto replied while shaking his hands in a fanning motion. The red-head next to him snorted at the action and yawned slightly. She rummaged through her handbag to recheck if she packed everything important before she left, while answering the blonde's question.

"Not that much, but yes, I'm tired. Mostly frustrated because of waiting that long, by the way, how's things with your part-time job?" Turning another alley, he scratched his tattooed cheeks while smiling a little.

"Well, working as a martial arts sensei is tiring, but I enjoy it pretty much. The guys there are fun to work with, especially Sakura and Sasuke. Those guys are easy to talk to and from the first day on, we were good friends." Kushina smirked at the two names and playfully punched his shoulders.

"Mmhmm… is Sakura that pink haired girl you talk about so often? The one you have a crush on?" Now that made the blonde blush and nearly applying the brakes, waving his hands in a disapproving motion. Kushina had to play with his son because she knew what his reaction would be like.

However, her laugh was halted by the uncertain smile on Naruto's face. "It's not "have" anymore. You could say "had"…" Seeing the confused look on his mother's face, he decided to continue after a brief sigh, "The thing is, it's just not worth it. She's going nuts for Sasuke and I just can't seem to get a single date with her, not even a coffee! It's just better to give it up and go with the relationship we already have, and I'm okay with it."

Kushina was still uncertain, but the smile on his face eased her a little as he patted him on the back, "Don't worry, you'll find the right girl soon. Ahh, we're back…" Naruto nodded at her mom's comforting statement and grinned as he pulled into the front yard of the house. Both of them got out and went to the back of the SUV, but Naruto stopped his mother.

"Don't worry about it, you just go and rest for a while. I'll bring everything upstairs to your room, okay?" Kushina hesitated for a while, but her exhaustion was saying otherwise. She caught the key which Naruto threw at her and gleefully walked into the house. The blonde just laughed at her antics before setting one bag on his shoulder, and lifting the other briefcase.

He walked in and closed the door to the house and walked upstairs into the hallway. After knocking at his mother's door, he entered and held in a laugh as he saw Kushina, plopped onto the bed without even trying to change her clothes, her face buried into the pillow with her arms and legs spread apart. Naruto simply sighed with a grin and slowly put the bags down, unfortunately waking up the sleeping woman.

"Haah, I actually fell asleep on first contact, huh?" She sat up in bed and moved to a side, letting her amused son sit next to the red-head. She sheepishly scratched her head, releasing a small chuckle, "I guess I missed this place more than before." Naruto just nodded and released a small sigh as the heater in the room started to work.

However, he frowned when he saw her mother groan and roll her shoulders, obviously stiff from her journey. Without waiting to ask, he swiftly moved behind her, startling Kushina a little, and placed his hands on her surprisingly soft shoulders, "Mom, you seem a little stiff around here. Want me to work it out for you?" Kushina simply glanced at her son before grinning at him.

"Sure, but when did you know how to massage someone?" Naruto just shrugged as he saw her cross her legs, getting comfortable in her position in front of him. He too, sat on his knees and firmly pushed his thumbs into the small of her back, rubbing it in an upward motion while he held her shoulders hard. Earning a surprised moan from Kushina, Naruto smirked and decided to answer her.

"I was in the rugby team, remember? All the guys there were trained with these exercises. We worked in pairs, so we could massage our shoulder and neck, before and after the exercises." The woman could simply nod at his statement, slightly embarrassed by releasing the unintentional moan from before.

However, another moan escaped her lips as Naruto pushed down on the top of her shoulders with his palms, making her lean back into his chest. He continued to rub it in a circular motion, Kushina, trying with all her might not to make this situation any awkward, but she couldn't handle it.

After a few rubs from behind, Naruto moved to the front of her neck, kneading away the knots by his fore-fingers in a fast motion, causing Kushina to freely moan out by his firm thrusts. Naruto, however, was feeling another sensation running through his body as his mother squirmed under his hold. He bit his lips hard as he tried to resist the large bulge inside his pants from rising, pushing all kinds of thoughts into his mind.

'Calm down Naruto! This is your mother for crying out loud. She's just moaning because she feels good! You don't have to get hard at this!' The blonde closed his eyes and unconsciously pushed a little harder, slightly lower than her neck, feeling the soft flesh of his mother's upper chest.

This made the pleased red-head let out a very loud moan, unconsciously placing a hand over her mouth, "Haaaaaa- hmph!" That, made Naruto loose all his control as he felt the softness of his mother's chest, the bulge now clearly poking out of his loose jeans. He was clearly embarrassed and wanted to do nothing other than to stop, but hearing his mother's moans, he pushed on. The blonde was feeling very guilty and humiliated at his actions and the way his body is reacting to it, thinking how his mother would feel.

However, that was not the case. Kushina too, was feeling very embarrassed as her uncontrollable moans decided to continue on with the thrusts on the layer of her upper lumps, her mind flowing with many thoughts. "Hmmm, mmm…"

'God what are you doing?! He's your son you little whore! You need to stop this now, before this goes out of control… but his hands… Those hard thrusts of his hands… how would it feel if those firm, large hands touched my nipp- Oh my god!" That was the last straw as she quickly stood back up and turned around to face her son, slight beads of sweat rolling down her flustered face. Naruto too, was surprised at her actions and quickly covered his upright member, scared of the fact that he did something wrong.

Kushina fidgeted in her spot, trying and failing to meet her son's gaze, but continued, "Umm, s-son. I think I had e-enough…" The red-head was trying hard to find the words but she couldn't. Remembering the thoughts which was brought up before, her face tinted a darker shade of red. However, she recalled how they spent their previous years together, talking about problems which they faced, trusting each other with everything, so she decided it was best to tell him the reason.

She gazed back up to his son, and was quite surprised to see that he had a guilty look on his face, his lips slightly tugged down as he tried hard to meet her gaze. Kushina quickly held the blonde's shoulders and smiled at him, "Naruto-kun, I need to tell you the truth and I know you'll understand. Umm, y-your massage was actually pretty good… but, u-umm, it was…" She looked back down as she felt a considerable amount of heat radiate form her face, "it… t-the massage actually turned m-me on a little…"

She looked back up to Naruto with pure will power, and was actually more surprised that he frowned even harder. Suddenly, Naruto bowed in front of her and caught her hands in his, confusing Kushina, "I'm so s-sorry mom! I didn't m-mean to, really! It j-just happened." He leaned back up and gazed into his mother's blue eyes, guilt plastered on his whole face. He quickly covered his pants with his hands once more, making Kushina get the gist of what was going on.

'He's turned on… Not only me, but he too felt the heat from that little adventure. Ahh, what am I going to do in this situation! Think, think!' Kushina battled her thoughts in her mind while gazing at the blonde, who kept looking down, and suddenly, thought of the only solution available at the moment.

With a very dark tint of red appearing on her flustered face, sweat drops forming even more on her drenched hair, she called out to her son, "Naruto…" Due to the stern tone she used, Naruto flinched back and looked back up at his mother, trembling a little, awaiting her command. "Raise your hands."

Now that surprised him. He knew she wasn't stupid, and that she now realized that he too, was horny, but that could only mean one thing. Naruto's eyes widened at the thought and stared into her surprisingly flustered face.

"Mom, I'm not stupid anymore and I know what you're trying to do! T-that's not right, and y-you know it! You know what you're t-trying to do is very w-wrong!" His voice rose as he stuttered out to his mother, who still looked at him with a serious face, her eyes half lidded.

However, Naruto didn't expect her to swiftly grab both his hands and spread them apart, his member poking out of his pants like a concrete rod. Kushina expected it to be big, but this was amazing. It was nearly 10 to 11 inches long! Her mouth was slightly parted as she unconsciously licked her lips while gazing into the large shaft, still holding his surprised son's arms.

She then, looked up at him and smiled at his confused face, "Naruto-kun, tell me another way to solve this. I'm horny, you're horny, nobody else lives here, it's just the two of us alone. If we stop it here, I'm sure you would go to your room, masturbate and release your desires, because that's what I would do." She then released his hands and closed the distance between them, gazing into her son's trembling lips, "So, wouldn't it be better, if we just e-ended it here?"

Before Naruto could react, he was pushed backwards, slamming onto the king-sized bed, "Mom! What are yo- mmph?!" He tried to resist but was silenced forcefully by his mother's soft lips smashing down onto his. 'Oh my god, I'm kissing my mother, I am fucking kissing my own mother on her lips!' He tried to open his mouth to speak as his body was not responding to his calls, but the moment his lips parted, the red-head's tongue was pushed into it.

To say the blonde was surprised was an understatement, but he was even more startled as he started to unconsciously kiss her back. His tongue fought her mother's for dominance and rolled around inside their mouths, Kushina grinding her body onto Naruto's, her soft chest pushing onto his hard one. The boy's eyes finally closed as he lost all his control, his hands going to the back of Kushina's hair, pushing her down firmly to his lips, making her moan into the kiss.

Before long, they parted away for a breather, a small line of saliva joining from their grinning lips. The feisty red-head straddled her son and leaned back down onto his face, "Now… wasn't that nice? There's no need to worry about it, is there? I mean, come on! We kissed so many times before, and we even took baths together!"

Naruto was still in a state of confusion, but he did not hold back any longer. This was what his mother wanted, and even if it was his mother, he would do anything, even this to fulfill her needs, just like she did to him. The whisker-faced teenager smirked at her statement and nodded, his hands finding his way into the woman's shirt form behind.

"It… actually was nice, and you're right mom. Even before the day you left, we bathed together, right?" Kushina nodded with a pleased smile on her face as she felt Naruto's hands move even further up from behind, under her shirt. She smirked when she saw the surprised look on her son's face, when he didn't feel anything underneath her T-shirt, "You're n-not wearing a bra?" Kushina nodded gleefully and saw her son grin at the revelation.

"It was too hot back there, but if I realized that it would be so cold back here, I would've certainly worn one." Kushina raised an eyebrow at the sight of his grin spreading even wider, and found her body suddenly being pushed back. "Kyaaaa!" letting out a loud squeak, she felt herself get straddled by Naruto, effectively reversing their positions. Blinking a few times, Kushina looked up at the blonde, "Whoa that was fast!"

Naruto only nodded as his hands found its way under her V-neck T-shirt from the front, making a pleasurable shiver go down the woman's spine. The blonde lowered down into her neck and whispered playfully into her ears, "Mommy, I think I'm feeling a little hungry. Can I drink some milk?" Unbelievably, Kushina felt herself go wet underneath her folds at his suggestion, thinking if what she just witnessed was a fetish. Naruto looked back up at her eyes, and pouted, poking the lower side of her soft breasts from underneath, making it jiggle through the black shirt, "Pleeeease?"

Now that got her fully in the mood, her nipples knotting visibly through the shirt making Naruto hold back a smirk. Kushina could only nod as he lifted her shirt up slowly to her neck, with a hungry look on his face. The blonde saw her mother's chest many times before when they showered together, but this time, he felt himself dripping from below. Her breasts were still soft, but the nipples were so hard that he could actually see a little bit of milk forming on top of them as he fully removed her shirt.

He slowly cupped one of her milky lumps gently and gave it a light push. Unlike the both of them ever expected, Kushina actually squirted some milk on his face, releasing a loud moan, "Haaaah, o-oh my god! Tha-That shouldn't e-even happen. It's been too l-lon-Aaah!" Naruto tasted the sweet liquid sprayed on his face and was amazed by the taste. Oh, he wanted more!

The blonde didn't even wait for another reply as he lowered down onto her breasts and cupped both of them, taking the left nipple into his mouth while poking the other one. His hands pushed and rolled her breasts, while sucking hard on her pink buds, filling his mouth with an unbelievable amount of milk, suprising even Kushina. The woman was moaning and arching her back uncontrollable as she felt his son caress her chest, all the sensation building up inside her damp, lower lips, "Aaah, fuck! You suck it so good…!"

This encouraged him even more as he pushed harder and firmly onto the soft piece of flesh, draining every single drop of milk that came out. He continued to suck on them and gulp down its contents, finding the taste extremely exotic to him. The blonde rolled his tongue around the large nub poking out of her and gave her one last, strong suck before releasing it with a pop. Kushina was losing her mind at the pleasure she was getting as Naruto moved onto the remaining lump, the other one clearly drained as its nipple softened a little.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun… s-suck me harder, t-that feels so good!" Kushina unconsciously pulled the blonde down by his hair as he continued to remove the liquid from her filled chest, drinking and gulping down the milk from the remaining nipple. The red-head was experiencing a different, yet uncontrollable pleasure as the white liquid left her body with such tremendous pressure, making her pussy actually drench itself from beneath.

Naruto continued to suck even harder for her pleasure while pinching and rolling the other nipple between his fingers. As he continued, he felt two hands pull off his belt, making him smirk into her chest. Without warning, Kushina pulled both his boxers and pants down, grabbed the boy's tanned manhood, getting a loud, muffled moan from Naruto.

The blonde sucked her mother's breast without halting his gulps, draining the other one as well. With another loud pop and a satisfying sigh, he released the pleased, pink nub and grinned at her panting mother, who was busy holding his shaft. Before long, the blonde felt a hard push, and he was in Kushina's hold once more, the woman grinning back at him as she straddled him.

"Hmm… you suck quite well, you know that? Now…" Her grin turned sly as she lowered herself down to his neck, kissing him gently on his collar bone, "It's my turn." With that, she slowly reached under his shirt, removing the orange clothing in one take from above his head. Naruto let out a moan as he felt his mother's soft stomach rub on his erection while she lowered down and sucked on his uncovered chest.

"Ohh, mom…" The blonde's moan turned Kushina on even more as she quickened her pace, lowering down to his stomach, leaving red-marks all over it while rubbing her soft breasts against his body. Finally reaching down to his pelvis, she ran a hand through the small bush of golden pubic hair covering the top of his hardened member, smirking as she heard a groan from Naruto.

"Ahh, you've grown Naruto-kun… I didn't see these little patches before I left…" She grinned slyly at him as she lowered down even more, her perfect behind rising up in the process. She looked back up at the blonde, taking in the flustered look on his face and teasingly touched his huge cock with her cheeks. Naruto stifled a loud groan as he tried to control the anticipation while his mother rubbed the whole thing across her face without even holding it.

"Oh, you want me to touch your cock, Naruto-kun?" Kushina teasingly asked as the blonde nodded furiously, making her grin even more, "You want me to suck your huge, dripping dick, huh?" Naruto moaned as he felt her mother's lips slightly touch his member, "You want me to shove that huge cock inside my throat huh, Naruto-kun?" You really want to, huh?" This time he couldn't take anymore.

"Yes mom! Yes, I need it! I need you to suck it right now! I want to feel your tongue around my cock! Mom, please hurry!" The blonde shouted at the top of his voice as Kushina smirked and placed her lips on top of his shaft, licking the slit. Without further delay, she pushed herself down onto his dick, forcing it all the way to her throat, getting a very satisfied moan from her son, "Ohhh, yes mommy! Suck my hard cock! Suck it like that!"

Kushina started to feel her get even wetter downstairs and complied with Naruto's request. She pulled out, tightening her lips around the warm cock, sliding the skin up along with it. Once more, she pushed down deeply, feeling every inch of the huge muscle as it travelled down her throat while making the naughtiest noises she ever made. Naruto clenched the bed sheet below him as his mother started to bob her head up and down, making the blonde moan out in ecstasy.

The blonde, felt himself freely dripping inside her mother's mouth as she moved with practiced flexibility, tasting every area of his rock hard member. He gave out a loud groan as he felt soft hands around his hanging balls, fondling them between its fingers as his cock was being sucked dry. He couldn't hold it any longer as he firmly caught Kushina's hair in his hand and pushed her deeper onto his cock, feeling himself reach his limit.

"Oh god mom, I'm gonna co- Ahh!" That was all Naruto could groan out as he felt himself spasm on the bed, shooting out blobs of viscous, white liquid into Kushina's throat, the latter gulping down its content desperately. The red-head was forced to gulp down even more as her son furiously move his hips and thrust up into her throat controlled by his pleasure, the sound of gagging coming from the woman's mouth.

With one last push, the blonde's hold on Kushina's hair eased as he fell down onto the bed, his mother slowly raising herself up from the unexpected face-fuck. She grinned as his member fell limp on his thigh, the owner breathing and panting for air. The half naked woman licked her swollen lips and gulped once more, catching the taste of his exotic juice. Seductively crawling onto the beat up boy, she leaned into his ear as she straddled him again.

"Tell me truthfully, Naruto-kun. That was your first time; your first time doing anything with a woman, right?" The said blonde looked up at the grinning woman as her breasts hung low and could only nod. Somehow, Kushina felt really excited that her son was still a virgin; fantasies of all kinds filling her mind. Before long, her nipple started to harden at her thoughts as she was starting loose her control. She gazed down into her son's cerulean blue eyes lustfully as she leaned down to his face once more, "Then do you want me to take your virginity?" The red-head rubbed her lower body through her pants on his now hardening cock as she asked the question.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt him go rock hard once more at the sight of his mother's beauty and could only moan out, "Y-yes, mommy." His hands unconsciously made its way up to her white pants and ran a finger in between her legs, getting a trembling moan from Kushina. That was all she could take as she quickly removed the clothing, only to reveal a cotton panty fully drenched, and nearly dripping from her excitement. Naruto caught this sight and slowly ran another finger thought the wet clothing, getting an even louder moan from Kushina as her head arched back, "Looks like I n-need to thank my mommy for before, huh?"

Kushina smirked as her face flushed in excitement, her blue eyes narrowing playfully at the blonde, "Just shut up and take me!" With that she removed the last piece of clothing holding her back and revealed her pink, fat, juicy pussy, making Naruto hitch his breath at the sight. He smirked and without another comment, turned around their positions once more, dragging his mother to one side of the bed and stood up next to her surprised figure, "Okay, I seriously need t-to know how you just did that…"

Naruto just shrugged as held his rock hard member, the dim lights reflecting his hardened abs and muscles, making Kushina want him even more. The blonde raised his mother's legs onto his shoulders and placed his sun-kissed member on her pink pussy's looking at her with a hint of hesitation, "Mom, d-do you really want me to do t-this? This is m-my first time and you know that…umm…well, you being my mother and all, so-" He was gently cut of as Kushina smiled at the boy and placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh Naruto-kun, you're my son, and I'm your mom. We help each other in every way, and no one needs to know… do they?" The tone she used made him ease a little as he nodded and looked down, but frowned once more as he saw himself forming more white drops on the slit of his shaft.

"But…what is I-I come i-inside you?" The red-head just laughed at the comment, confusing Naruto a little, "What's so funny?" Kushina sexily smiled as she grabbed one of her boobs and played with them, eyeing her son.

"They would take me to UN to teach doctors for a fucking reason, right? Just shut up and slam into me!" Naruto simply nodded and did as she told, holding her thighs firmly and slammed right inside her, making her jump in surprise. "Aaah, I d-dint think you would a-actually do it!" The blonde just grinned and groaned as he felt his mother's walls tighten around him. Getting the gist of things, he slowly moved back and smashed into her once more, spreading her legs as wide as he could as Kushina let out a wild scream, pinching her nipples, "Ohhh fuck, Move, Naruto-kun, Move harder!"

Naruto obeyed and started to thrust into her tights hole as he saw her pussy tremble, his hips swinging wildly with every push as he felt her get even wetter inside, making it a little easier for him to move. His balls slapped wildly on her ass making the naughtiest sounds he ever heard in his life along with the groans of his own and the screams of his mother.

The blonde started to feel him go wild in his pleasure as adrenaline pumped through his body, losing his control with every thrust. Hearing Kushina's lovely moans fill the room only made him want more as his pushes started to fasten, making the woman beneath him loose her voice in the unexpected pleasure. Without further delay, the woman spasmed on the bed as she felt her orgasm kick in as her son's mighty pushes filled every inch of her inside, "Oh my god, FUCK NARUTO-KUN! I JUST CAME!"

Naruto didn't even hear her voice as he decided to continue, lost in the world of lust. Without warning, the red-head squeaked as she felt strong arms catch her from beneath, lifting her up from the bed, Naruto, even now, thrusting into her, "Oh no mom! Don't stop on me so fast! I'm not done yet! I NEED TO THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR ME!" Kushina could only stare in disbelief as she was carried to the nearest wall by her bed, and slammed into it with great force while Naruto fucked her hard.

"Fuck NARUTO! YOU'RE WILD!" Her sex crazed laughter filled the room as Naruto pinned her against the wall, his left hand beneath her soft ass and his right grabbing one of her breasts, pumping even harder. Unbelievably, Kushina felt herself lift by his ferocious thrusts, her eyes rolling up in the feral pleasure she was receiving. Naruto felt himself drip a little by gazing up into his mother's flustered face, her mouth wide agape with sweat rolling freely down her drenched hair.

Not after long, Kushina let out another scream as she grabbed the blonde's built shoulder's, while she experienced her orgasm, but couldn't have time to catch her breath as she felt another one build up inside her by the uncontrollable thrusts of her wild son. She gazed half-lidded, panting like she couldn't breathe at her child and took in the concentrated, lost, looked on his face, "Hmmph…Haaah… Naruto-kun…!"

'He's d-doing this to thank m-me?' She felt pressure built up inside her in a faster pace and let out another wild moan, screaming out the blonde's name, "NARUTOOOO-KUUN!" This made Naruto even more turned on as he pulled her up from his hold and brought the flustered woman back onto the bed once more, laying his back down on the large mattress. He settled her mother on top of him, grabbing her hips and started to pound into her once more, making her lean down with the uncontrollable pleasure she was receiving. Slowly looking up to his face, she wondered how he was holding this long, 'This i-is his first time! How c-can he be a fucking s-sex god like this?!"

Her question was forcefully pushed out of her mind as she felt another orgasm build up inside her, ready to explode, but this time, she saw Naruto's face scrunch up. Kushina realized that he was reaching his limit, and decided to take it from here, for the sake of the pleasure he provided her for this entire time. Pushing his hands away from her hips, she placed her hands on his toned stomach and started to bob her hips up and down, squeezing his hard cock with her pussy with all her might, trying to make him come inside her with everything he had.

"Yeah, like that! Fuck me harder!" Naruto moaned out as he felt his mother pound onto him with unbelievable strength, her tits jiggling with every thrust, reaching the both of them further to their limits. Naruto wanted to make her feel as much ecstasy as he possibly could, so he leaned up and took both of her soft breasts into his hands and squeezed them together, receiving a wild groan from the red-head. Pushing both of them with all his might, he placed both her nipples together and took the both of those large nubs into his mouth, sucking them both making Kushina loose her voice as she slammed down onto him.

Without further delay, the woman let out a wild scream as she felt her final orgasm hit her, squeezing the hard cock along with her spasm. This was it for Naruto, as he felt his body stiffen uncontrollably, the bed sheet under him nearly ripping apart as he let out a loud scream. The blonde felt himself shoot blobs of warm liquid into his mother's womb with uncontrollable pressure making him shake and squirm under the woman. Kushina herself felt the warm liquid fill up inside her, almost fully packing inside her vagina, letting out wild screams of utter pleasure.

After a few seconds of squirming, thrashing and screaming, the both of them finally calmed down with Kushina falling onto Naruto's chest, her breasts on top of his hard chest. The both of them breathed hard, as their life depended on it that moment, and looked into each other's faces. Naruto grinned at her sweat covered face and gently caressed her cheeks with his hands, speaking through deep breaths, "So… did I do… g-good?"

Kushina leaned onto his large hand as she warmly grinned at her son below him, she too, panting hard, "Yes...you did… Naruto-kun..." With that, the red-head simply nuzzled her head deeper into Naruto's neck, humming a low tone as they relaxed for a while, both of them still joined from below.

After a few minutes of silence, Kushina spoke up once more with a grin plastered on her face, "I thought you said this was your fist time… Did you say that for me or were you actually telling the truth?" The red-head gazed down to his son's face, and was confused as he was smiling once more.

"It was my first time mom, I swear…" Now, Kushina was a little surprised. She would believe him without doubt, but by the adventure she just followed through, it was a little hard to take in the fact that that was his first time.

"But, how did you last that long?" She heard a small chuckle from beneath her as Naruto grinned at her question, confusing her even more. She was fighting the question if he was playing with her or if he was actually telling the truth, but the statement she heard next, slightly startled her.

"By using pure will power… You gave me a feeling I never experienced in my life, and how could I not repay you. I held out because I needed to thank you for taking my virginity. I held out because you too, wanted to be pleased just like me…." Naruto lifted her face up by her chin with his fingers and smiled warmly at her, "… I held out because you are my mom, and I would do anything for you, even if it means killing me."

Kushina was very surprised at his statement and felt tears form on the corner of her eyes as she realized the full meaning of his words. She slowly leaned down, gazing deeply into her son's eyes and took in his smiling face. With no further delay, she gently placed her lips on his, a little surprised when Naruto accepted it with ease, letting her tongue travel inside him. It was a gentle, loving kiss they shared as their tongues lovingly caressed each other, their lips smoothly moving with the flow.

After a few seconds of the sign of affection, they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes once more. Kushina was freely crying now, her emotions getting the most of her as she nuzzled into his shoulder, their respective members still joined together, as she whispered into his ears, "Naruto-kun, I-I… I love you."

Naruto smiled as he buried his hand into her deep, red-hair, him too, whispering into his mother's ears, "I love you too, mom. We're family, right?" Kushina let out a small laugh as she adjusted her naked form onto his, feeling her eyes starting to close.

"Yeah… family…" With that, she fell asleep onto Naruto's shoulder, the latter following course after a while. The two members of the family fell asleep, their bodies and hearts joined together, dreaming about how they just discovered their newfound relationship, with smiles on their faces.

**-x-**


End file.
